


Winter warmth

by ValeReads



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Quarantine Life, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Today seems to be a good day to break the routine and Akaashi Keiji can’t agree more, especially if Kenma is the one insisting to go outside to play in the snow.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Winter warmth

**Author's Note:**

> It's winter where I live and it hasn't stopped snowing since like two weeks ago and I used to go ice skating to a nearby park, but now it's close due to corona (I’m still in quarantine...) So I have to watch the snow fall from my window or play in my small backyard  
> ❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Upon waking, Keiji immediately burrows himself into the warm, soft and silky sheets. His eyes are still shut as he moves closer to the warm body next to him, he inhales deeply and in a second the scent of coconut mixed with something flowery invades his nostrils. He burrows himself even more into his bed before letting his true blue sapphire eyes see the sun's rays. He tries to move his arm that is under Kenma's body without waking him up, he hears him groan a couple of times, but luckily he stays asleep. It is past nine and he knows that it isn't necessary to wake up early since he is now working from home, but he has to follow his new routine. He stretches out his arms above his head yawning in the process, his muscles feel kind of weak (just like his energy) and with an exasperated sigh and groaning a little, he rolls off of his king size bed.

He stretches out again and good thing, he decided to wake up early because he definitely needs his early yoga class that he has been skipping lately due to Kenma's insistence to stay in bed with him, he’s leading him astray. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed out at the horizon, an unusual bright light was coming through the window. He blinks a couple of times not believing what his eyes were seeing... everything was completely white. From what he could see through the window on the second floor bedroom, all was covered in snow.

He contemplates the beautiful view for a moment with a smile on his face and without taking his eyes off his boyfriend, he walks to put an extra blanket over his body because he gets cold easily, and turns around to the window to see the snow again.

This winter has been extra cold, but they have barely felt it since they haven't left home much, just to go shopping for the necessary things and walk around a little. So they have been staying warm in the comfort of their home, him working the same amount of hours from his laptop and Kenma doing several gaming videos a week and streaming more often.

  
  
  
  


After his relaxing hour of yoga, Keiji makes a light breakfast just for himself, because he's one hundred percent sure that Kenma will be sleeping for the next couple of hours. He doesn't know when Kenma went to bed last night, he fell asleep past one and he sent him a message of good night, a minute later Kenma showed up to tell him he was still playing and gave him a forehead kiss of good night before he leaving again. He considers himself a heavy sleeper, but he still felt the arms of Kenma hugging him last night, he didn't have the energy to see the time or even talk, so he just got closer to his warm embrace wrapping him between his chest and arm.

Now he was completely certain that the whole city is covered in snow judging by the photos on Instagram. He receives a hundred of messages with photos attached from Bokuto, he was enjoying the snowy day outside with Kuroo in their backyard. He tries to reply, but they are sending him too many photos. "We have to make the most of it!" The last message said.

And it was true, the snow wasn't going to last much because it never does, he turns around on his desk chair and he can see the bright sunlight. Probably the snow was only going to last a few more hours and in a couple of weeks it was going to snow again only to melt the next day and that's how the Winter is here in Tokyo, with luck there's going to be a third snowfall and that's it. If you want to see more snow then you have to travel, of course that's a little difficult to do now.

  
  
  
  


Keiji works on his laptop for the next hours, only standing when he needs a coffee. He watches the snow from the window and walks to the door only to touch it and that was enough to make another coffee, not because he needs the fuel to keep working, but due to the cold, it was freezing inside the room just as in the outside.

It's past one when he hears Kenma upstairs, Keiji walks with his laptop to the living room to sit on the couch and put it in his lap, he doesn't like to sit in just one position for too many hours.

  
  
  


"You want some breakfast?" He asks Kenma, he is still half asleep judging by the way he is dragging his feet and yawning. "Or lunch?"

"Hmm" Kenma walks past him and goes straight for the cereal. He sits by his side still with the box on his hand. "Lunch, want something in special?"

"Anything is fine. You need help?"

Kenma shakes his head as he stands. He hears Kenma hums as he cooks, Keiji stays working just for twenty minutes before going to the kitchen and help his boyfriend. Well, actually he was making sure if Kenma was preparing vegetables, and of course he wasn't . So he takes them out of the fridge to start cutting them while joining the video game song that Kenma is still humming. They cook together in silence bumping their shoulders and giving each other soft touches with their hands or legs from time to time, he blames the cold for their touchy behavior.

  
  
  


"Did you see the photos on the group chat?" He asks Kenma while they eat.

"Ugh I turned off my phone when I saw the number of messages."

"It's just the two having having fun in the snow, probably they will take a million more so I'm going to do the same, but I get it because it will melt soon and-"

"Snow?" Kenma asks.

"Yes, didn't you see it last night?"

Kenma forgets his lunch and stands immediately to see out of the window, Keiji follows him and surprisingly, the snow is still there. "No wonder I was freezing last night."

Keiji just stares at the white snow and moves his head to see Kenma who is watching the scene in front of him in complete awe, he can't help but smile at him. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"It's beautiful."

Keiji nods subconsciously. "I thought you didn't like snow, or winter in general."

"Not when I'm outside in the middle of it getting all wet and freezing myself, but seeing it now in the warm of our home, it's kinda nice."

Keiji snorts as they walk back to eat. Both are on their phones, Keiji is answering an important email and Kenma is talking with Bokuto and Kuroo in the group chat because he can see the notifications. He insists on doing the dishes because Kenma cooked most of the food and his boyfriend accepts without hesitation. He still stays with him in the kitchen to give him company.

  
  
  
  


"We should make a video call with Kuro and Koutarou later." Kenma says sitting next to him on the couch playing on his console while Keiji types on his laptop. 

He makes a confirmation noise. "Alright, after five. When do you have to do your stream?"

"In a couple of hours. I'm a little surprised by the fact they got up that early, we stayed up until late playing with Koutarou."

"I thought you were streaming." 

"No, I needed time for myself and then Koutarou saw me online and you know how he is, I couldn't say no to him either, so we played until we beat everyone." 

He just nods because he has no idea what's he talking about, Kenma has made him play a couple of times on one of his videos, because he couldn't trust not to do something really embarrassing on a stream, but still those videos never saw the light of day. Keiji just cringes at seeing himself on screen and he really sucks at video games, even more than Kuroo but he will never admit that out loud. 

Keiji works on his laptop non stop for the next hour while listening to his relaxing playlist, Kenma leaves his side after a while, but he's not surprised by it because Kenma really hates his playlist stating that it makes him want to sleep forever. It's about an hour later when he comes back.

  
  
  
  


"Let's go," he hears Kenma say behind him.

Keiji turns around, his mouth dropping open slightly and his eyebrows rising in surprise. Kenma is all bundled up wearing extra warm clothing like his big and plush white earmuffs, a red scarf, a large warm jacket and brightly-colored gloves, he has two pairs of snow boots in his hands. 

"What? Where are you going?" He asks, smiling at seeing Kenma wearing all the winter clothes he could find.

"We are going outside to enjoy the snow before it melts, we can build a snowman or something and it has to be better than the one Kuro and Koutarou made. Go dress and I'll get the things to make it."

Keiji doesn't know what to say, Kenma hates snow and he hates going out yet here he is insisting on leaving the comfort and warmth of their home. "It's just the backyard," Kenma says, rolling his eyes at him and reading his mind completely.

He looks between Kenma and his laptop and it's not that hard to make a decision. He runs like an excited child to their bedroom to look for something warm to wear. A nice jacket, a blue winter hat and gloves. He takes out his reading glasses before opening the door, there is a sudden drop in the temperature and the cold is already doing his job, but it still feels nice and it would be only for a day since the snow won't last long.

  
  
  
  


The sound of snow crunch under their boots as they walk and they are leaving fresh marks in the snow with each step they make, he suddenly feels very grateful for having a big backyard. He bends down to pick up some snow and presses it into his hands to make a snowball, it isn't that soft so it is perfect. He feels Kenma's eyes on him telling him that if he does it, he would die and will be buried under this very same snow, he just laughs because he can't take him seriously walking like a penguin.

Kenma put the things he was carrying in the snow and he slowly bends down to touch all the soft and cold powder, he sees him pick up some and form a ball, Keiji gives him the same look Kenma did before but Kenma just shrugs. 

He slowly lays down and spreads his arms straight out, to then swing them almost at the top of his head and then to the sides, he does almost the same with his legs. Kenma carefully stands up so as to not mess up the snow next to the snow angel he created and he immediately sees a grimace on his face.

"That doesn't look like a snow angel at all."

"More like a demon." Keiji answers.

He lays down in the snow next to "Kenma's snow angel" to do the same but more slowly and with complete patience. When he stands and looks at his creation, he grimaces too. They don't look a bit like a snow angel, they just look like two big spots in the white snow.

  
  
  
  


He ended up doing all the heavy work by making a snowball, which he then put on the ground and started rolling all over their backyard to accumulate more snow, until it got bigger (and heavier). While Kenma just pat the snowball with his gloved hands to make for a tighter ball and shave off areas where it was becoming uneven. When the bottom ball is big enough, he proceeds to make the other one, it was kind of heavy to lift so Kenma has to help him and both get on opposite sides to lift it.

"You know, it's kind of tough bending over, all bundled up like this, so just make it the other one smaller." Kenma says as he stays comfortably pressing the snow of their incomplete snowman, while he just sweats making the final snowball.

Making the face is much easier and fun, except when Kenma tried to force the carrot deeply in the head resulting in him making another head for the snowman. For the eyes and mouth, they use small stones and a pair of crooked branches worked as arms. They put a top black hat on, they use different colors of buttons on the body and he really doesn't want to ask his boyfriend where he got them from. Kenma took out his own scarf and put it around the neck of their snowman and they didn't have an extra pair of gloves (or they were just tired enough to go look for another) so they had to use oven gloves.

He is making sure that their snowman looks absolutely perfect when he suddenly feels a sharp impact on his head and cold water dripping down his neck. He makes a pathetic small gasp as he turns around to see Kenma there standing with another snowball in hand and an evil smirk on his face.

"K- Kenma!" He shouts when he feels the other snowball hit his face, his boyfriend is just giggling beside him.

Without thinking it twice, he quickly scooped up a handful of snow to toss the ball directly at Kenma's chest.

The triumphant smile is quickly wiped off his lips when he feels another snowball on his face. Good thing he was taller than Kenma and had longer legs because it was easy to catch him while he dodged snowball after snowball. Keiji answers with just as much enthusiasm and soon their laughter and giggles fills the air.

  
  


"Okay, okay... you win, you win!" Kenma says closing one eye as he is practically under him.

Keiji was merciful of course, mainly because he didn't want his boyfriend to catch a cold so he just threw the snowball somewhere else and with his hand helps Kenma to stand up, not before giving him a soft peck on his lips sharing their cold.

  
  
  


He takes a hundred of photos of every angle possible of their snowman, he is very proud of their creation and he really wants to brag about it with Bokuto and Kuroo, he saw the photos of their own snowman and he wants to put theirs to complete shame. Kenma is by his side almost hugging him to steal all of his warmth.

"We should take a selfie with him," he says to Kenma, his boyfriend just nods in response.

He takes a couple of selfies with him, Kenma and the snowman, he sees them immediately to know if it is necessary to take more, it wasn't. Both of them have a tiny smile on their faces and he laughs when he notices the red nose that Kenma has on the photo. He puts his finger on his reddish nose pressing it softly.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little," Kenma answers, biting his bottom lip.

His hand goes up to his cheek to caress it, he feels Kenma's cold skin under his palm. But his boyfriend gets closer telling him that they should take another photo of them in the snow and he happily accepts. He doesn't need to smile because he's already doing it, he hugs Kenma's body and forgets completely about the cold he was previously feeling when he feels his cheeks heat up after Kenma gave him a soft peck on his right cheek. Keiji turns his phone around immediately to see the picture and doesn't hide his disappointed face when he sees that the photo is all blurry. Kenma just rolls his eyes as he encourages him to take another.

"Now," he says when their lips met in a soft and warm kiss.

Keiji is completely satisfied with the perfect photo of them kissing with the white snow on the background.

"Does it bother you if I posted on Instagram?" He asks softly.

"Why would I bother, Keiji?"

Keiji just smiles at him before holding his hand guiding them back into their home.

  
  
  
  


After sharing a nice shower together (to share even more of their warmth), they stay hugging each other sitting on the couch watching a movie, both with the warm comfort of the hot chocolate cup in their hands. He obviously prefers coffee but Kenma insisted on trying hot chocolate with marshmallows on top like in the movies, both took the marshmallows out immediately because honestly, it was kind of disgusting.

"Look!"

Keiji turns his head around in Kenma's direction and sees how white snowflakes fall softly from the sky. Both watch in awe as the snow falls through the window leaving the movie completely forgotten, while being hugged by the warm body of the other. 

Kenma brings his cup closer to his mouth to drink a sip of the sweet chocolate, and with both arms occupied, he tries to move his head when his long hair gets on the way, Keiji takes the strand of hair softly out of his face and tucks it behind his ear. 

He hears a small thank you from Kenma before drinking from his cup. Without taking his hand from Kenma's hair, he starts caressing, the soft scent of his shampoo is emanating from his long hair. Keiji buries his face in his boyfriend's hair to smell the sweet macadamia and coconut scent that he loves so much.

And while they were both in the depth of their embrace sharing their warmth watching the snowflakes, the two of them smile at the thought that probably tomorrow they will wake up with the same white and soft snow, forcing them to enjoy the day outside their home, together and with their hearts full of happiness and love for each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of this because this is the first time I start a story writing it completely in english. I usually write it in spanish and then I translate everything, but as I was writing the first paragraph in english I told myself that I should keep trying. It was twice as hard lol, and I still had my loyal partner by my side (Google translate lol ) but it's definitely an improvement, I think... Sooooo I'm so so sorry if this has a few extra grammatical errors.
> 
> My Twitter: @ReadsVale ✌🏼


End file.
